


wound up, without respite

by gabriphales



Series: demon gabe reverse au [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, aziraphale is a bratty coquette as always, demon bull gabe is back again for more hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: the demon gabriel is entirely too tempted by the angel aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: demon gabe reverse au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	wound up, without respite

**Author's Note:**

> more of these two???? yeah i got hyperfixated on my own au what can i say oops

he finally has him.

aziraphale's thighs locked on either side of his hips, straddling gabriel, clinging onto him with all his wavering strength. aziraphale's mouth trapping his own, desperately grasping for more, trying to make sense of gabriel through teeth, through tongue. aziraphale's hands - oh, his sweet, darling little hands. twitchy and uncertain, holding the lapels of gabriel's shirt collar like he's quite afraid if he lets go he'll be scolded for ever having touched in the first place.

gabriel has it all. everything he's ever wanted.

(he just feels so _awful_ for having gotten it.)

"hey, hey," gabriel hushes softly, pulling aziraphale back just enough for their eyes to meet. aziraphale's breath is still wafting hot against his lips, and it's all he can take without diving back down to take proper hold of him this time, show him how it's done.

"why don't we take this slow, okay?" he explains, the brush of his knuckles against aziraphale's cheek a reassurance he hopes id enough for aziraphale, that this isn't about wanting or not wanting, rejection or acceptance. it's for his sake, _his_ sake. gabriel can't let him get hurt trying to appease a hasty, brash, _aggressive_ lover.

"do you want me to slow down?" aziraphale asks. "or do you think _i_ want to slow down?"

his hands are palming over gabriel's bulge now, feeling him up like how a little kitten kneads. it's obvious he's inexperienced, though eager - eager to a fault. before his fingers can get to gabriel's trouser button, he grips both wrists in a tight, binding grasp. holding them up between the short distance of their bodies, just to make sure aziraphale sees.

"look how easily i can control you," he says, each word bridging another gap of insistence. "how much power i can exert."

aziraphale, for all his quick wit, is not particularly adept when it comes to maintaining his senses when he really, truly wants something. he completely misses the point, lips parted, and eyes wide in amazement, wonder. he isn't frightened. he's intrigued.

gabriel sighs, gritting his teeth. "do you understand? how much i could hurt you?"

aziraphale gives him a short-tempered glare. "perhaps i'm not opposed to the prospect. did you ever think about that?"

"you don't know what you're fucking talking about. you're _soft_ \- you like lavish, silk bedsheets, and comfortable clothes, and a cozy little chair to lean back in while you're reading. you do _not_ want to be hurt by a demon."

aziraphale, much to his discredit, pouts like a spoiled child, and tries to cross his arms - but gabriel won't let go.

he huffs, "alright, point proven. you can stop holding me hostage now."

"and if i don't?" gabriel asks, tempting fate. 

aziraphale, having lost all sense of etiquette, sticks his tongue out at him. just the soft, pointed tip. he's not anywhere near skilled in the art of being a fucking _bother._ even so, that's all it takes. gabriel's willpower is a thinly-framed plate of brass, metal pretending to be gold. once exposed, it's only all the more easy to shatter. and aziraphale has turned it to shards, jagged and littered with rough, sharp edges.

he falls upon him, ripping aziraphale's vest open, and tugging him in by his suspender straps to meet the fierce pressure of gabriel's mouth crushing his. it's a vibrant, violent act. a harried emotion that seeps in dark red leaves watercolor streaks all throughout gabriel's chest, his stomach. he's blooming heat, blooming warmth, flushed and fevered like an illness that won't fade. it makes something ache inside him, burning up with want. aziraphale gasps, squirms and shuffles beneath him - "i can hardly breathe when you kiss me like that!"

"do you want me to stop?" gabriel asks. it's his last strain of self-restraint.

aziraphale smiles, looking awfully devilish for an angel. "absolutely not."

gabriel flips him onto his stomach, tearing down his trousers, and leaving them poorly bunched, hanging off the bed. "too bad. i want you like this, and i'm going to have it."

aziraphale groans, having the humility to stare back at him, brows tight knit, and his little mouth pulled taut in an indignant frown. "you could have just asked."

"don't have to," gabriel quips. “i can get you in position myself, and keep you there as long i as i want.”

his hands are firm, heavy and powerful as he gropes at aziraphale’s cheeks. aziraphale shivers from it, huffing once more, this time an audible complaint. gabriel doesn’t give him much time to contemplate being humbled so thoroughly, he smacks at his ass, one palm wide enough to encompass stretching plains of flesh. aziraphale yelps, whining loudly, “you don't have to be so rough!”

but gabriel can see from the way he’s flexing his fingers, clutching on and off at the bedcovers, that he might not have been entirely bluffing about any masochistic desires on his part. he shivers, going quiet when gabriel slaps him again. there's a tight puff of breath set loose at the release of tension, and his body practically melts into it. he’s not fighting, or squirming, or putting up any sort of resistance. he simply sits there in silence, until gabriel’s gone too long for his tastes - a solid five seconds, in fact - without turning his skin pink. he tosses a glance over his shoulder, pleading in a sweet, coyly sensitive tone, “well, aren't you going to do it again?”

gabriel can't take that lying down - he whips out his belt in a sharp slash of leather, and brings it down against aziraphale’s bottom. aziraphale wails with it, pushing up for more, and creating the most delicate arch of his back. gabriel slaps him again, his pulse throbbing in his throat, shooting adrenaline throughout his chest. aziraphale looks utterly adorable like this, wiggling slightly as he moans, trying to contain himself.

“you're a monster,” he sighs dreamily, his tone defying the words. “a brute, being so cruel to me.”

“you _like_ it.” gabriel says. “you're getting off on this; a sweet little cherub, getting wet from how meanly a demon treats you.”

the leather bites into his flesh, leaving behind a bright, hot mark, one that gabriel aches to touch - so he does. gripping soft, heated skin, pudgy and malleable against his palm. he rakes his nails down, and aziraphale whimpers. his feet kicking as he puts up a mockery of an escape attempt, one that he knows gabriel will end up winning.

gabriel turns him over, rolling him onto his back as he pulls his legs spread. for a moment, aziraphale almost looks scared - hands shooting down to hide his cunt away as he stammers, “i don’t - not there, please, don't hit there.”

gabriel shushes him, cooing sweetly, “oh, of course not, darling. such a precious little thing, you can only take so much before it’s too rough for you.”

he gently nudges aziraphale’s hands to the side, shuffling onto his stomach as he drags his tongue up through the slick canyon between his folds. aziraphale whines, clutching weakly at gabriel’s hair, too shy to dare the thought of pushing him down for more.

“please,” he begs instead, breathless and parched for a more direct contact, a firmer hand. “i want you to - if you could put your - oh _god,_ just, please! use your fingers!”

gabriel plunges in, fucking his fingers in and out, a delightful, pleasant burn for aziraphale to endure. throbbing all the way up to his clit, he pulses in time with gabriel’s thrusts, unable to drown out a sob as he cries, “not enough, it's not enough. i want _more.”_

gabriel fusses with his trousers, tugging his cock free with enough haste to have aziraphale keening for him. “in my lap,” he says, guiding aziraphale forwards, and helping his shaky limbs settle as he clambers onto his perch. “just like that, good boy.”

“please,” aziraphale ruts weakly, his cunt brushing wetly against gabriel's cock. he’s nearly heady for this, it seems. trying to work himself into a better position, and grasping for gabriel’s cock, hoping he might line himself up somehow.

“just breathe,” gabriel tells him, gripping at his wrists to prevent any self-inflicted damage. aziraphale doesn't know what he's doing yet, how much he can take. it wouldn't be wise to let him play around and find out on his own. “here, put your hands on my shoulders, or just - anywhere you feel stable, and i’ll - “

he doesn't get to finish his sentence, because aziraphale has found his handlebars, and it's almost a little _embarrassing,_ how quickly gabriel succumbs to the gentle touch. aziraphale’s hands are tight around his horns, thumb stroking gently at the hard keratin. he groans, grunting out a soft ache, because it feels so _good_ to be touched there, and so vulnerable - gabriel hasn't let his guard down for so long now, coming from hell can do that to a person. but he trusts aziraphale, he wants aziraphale to be the only one who can touch him like this, see him without his defenses.

“i can feel you,” aziraphale whispers, out of breath, and tirelessly insistent on getting fucked. “you're throbbing against me. right here, where i need it most.”

and he traps gabriel’s cock with two fingers and a thumb around the base, guiding the easy slide as he works his way down onto him. gabriel’s throat catches on a growl, rough and warning, trying to tell aziraphale to slow down. aziraphale, of course, is none the wiser in his hazy state. eyes popping wide, bright and curious as he takes more and more of gabriel inside. his soft cunt clenching on instinct, fluttering without control.

“that - that rather feels - feels rather _different.”_ aziraphale gasps, pressing himself upwards before he’s even got the whole thing in, and testing out a small bounce of his hips. 

“ _ah,_ well - er, it would seem - rather seem to be, that - you feel as if you're - i think you're already all the way inside me.” he rambles in fast expletives, hands fumbling as he grabs hold of gabriel’s horns once more, finding safety in the ridged shafts. 

“is it too much?” gabriel questions. “i can size down if you’d like.”

“no! no, i mean - i just,” aziraphale flushes rosewater pink, looking strangely ashamed of himself, for an angel who’s already gone to the hard work of getting demon cock inside him. “i’d like it if you would - kindly, if you don’t mind - _force_ the rest of it.”

he smiles coyly, rustling his hips from side to side as he slips another inch down. “you can make it fit, i’m sure.”

gabriel doesn’t bother with talking him down from it, once aziraphale wants something, he’s entirely determined to throw an absolute fit of effort until he gets what he’s after. pulling his hips down, he tugs aziraphale until he’s properly staked on his cock, manhandled ‘til his quivering inner thighs are flush with gabriel’s pelvis. aziraphale sobs quietly, choking the sound down until he can’t bear it, and nuzzling his face into gabriel’s neck. gabriel can feel the hot, untempered speed of his breath, the way his lips curl and part when he bucks his hips up - once, twice, testing the angel’s limits.

“does that feel nice?” he murmurs, the words a smooth, rich vermouth on his tongue. he hopes it sounds as right for aziraphale to hear as it does for him to say. he rolls his hips sharper, more of a jolt to aziraphale’s system, and he can hear that unmistakable, golden-honey whimper, one he’d like to keep caged in his chest for the warmth it provides. “do you like it like this? slow and deep, yeah? took all of me so well, ‘s a lot for a pretty little thing like you.”

aziraphale’s voice comes faint, strained, but undeniably there. “i want it,” he breathes, working himself against gabriel in little bursts of energy. “right there, just - _fuck,_ ” his voice pitches and bleeds out, dying down as he’s reduced to an array of sweet, soft noises. gabriel starts building a stronger pace, listening as aziraphale gasps louder, clinging with frantic, almost _frightened_ hands.

“you’re right against it - my - my, _oh,_ don’t make me say it.” aziraphale rather poorly explains, though gabriel knows him too well to not catch on within seconds.

“your spot,” he says aloud, enjoying how a thicker blush creeps over aziraphale’s cheeks as he nods shyly. bashful to a fault, even while getting fucked - by a _demon,_ no less. “glad to know, it’d be a real shame if you went to all that trouble just for me to use you up, take you for my own pleasure.”

aziraphale’s eyes twinkle hopelessly, he’s lost to his cloudy, heat-driven daze as he says, “i wouldn't mind that, being used.”

gabriel takes violent hold of him then, pressing him up and down, thrusting his body in tune with the sharp, turbulent force of his own hips. aziraphale trembles, aziraphale squeals and shivers, and makes all sorts of delightful, lightheaded, lovely cries for more. his hands fall short of their former strength, and he loses his grip on gabriel, fumbling with the soft fur of his ears instead, nails scraping at the nape of his neck. gabriel fucks inside him just like he’d asked for - seeking out selfish, cruel wants, and devouring aziraphale up for all he can offer. _using_ him, using him until his body goes sore and soft with it, pleading fraily to cum, for gabriel to push him over the edge.

“just close your eyes,” gabriel tells him. “close your eyes, and let it happen.”

aziraphale listens to him, gabriel can tell because he's cumming shortly after, his cunt pulsing hard against the obstruction of gabriel’s cock, as if trying to trap him inside, milk him for everything he's worth. aziraphale blooms like a fragile daisy when he hits his peak, all pale-lipped and bruised at his fingertips, stained purple where he held onto gabriel for too long too hard. gabriel brings him in closer, lets him vibrate out the last of his shakes as he comes down panting, lifting his haze just as gabriel’s begins to start. 

“thank you,” aziraphale whimpers, squirming his hips in hopes of making it better for gabriel, doing all he can while his legs are still jellied and weak. “thank you, please, please - i want to keep it all inside.”

gabriel takes note of how he clenches down, true to his word, determined to store every last bit of seed. he strokes soothing touches up aziraphale’s hips, smoothing out the indents his hard fingers had left behind in snow soft flesh. aziraphale leans into him, humming quietly, contently exhausted with the state of himself. eventually, when he complains of being sore, gabriel has to help him off. his poor legs shaking as he lays down on the bed beside him.

“well,” aziraphale says, gathering his etiquettes long since abandoned. “i do hope you appreciated that as much as i did.”

gabriel is not nearly as polite about it, sneering, “you wanna go for another round once you can walk again?”

“why, i never!” aziraphale huffs, turning on his side, and facing away from gabriel. still, after a quiet moment, though he doesn't dare look back, he manages a bashful few words, “perhaps, that is, if you don't mind it.”

gabriel gives him one last pat to his behind, savoring the sweet jiggle of his cheeks, and that affronted, high-pitched sound. “‘course not, don't you think i want you again already?”

“i do suppose - “ aziraphale rolls over, leg hitching over gabriel’s hip. “i suppose that can be arranged.”

and gabriel doesn't waste one more minute before indulging him in once more, diving back down to engross himself in the taste of aziraphale’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this just to make a bull riding joke and never got around to it so oops


End file.
